


Money Well Spent

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Catboy Dean, Catboys & Catgirls, Creature Dean, Dean in Heat, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Name Calling, Older Castiel, Older Jimmy, Omega Dean, Other, Owner Castiel, Owner Jimmy, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Young Dean, abo catboys, dubcon, mentioned castiel/omc, mentioned jimmy/omc, small breed catboy dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Jimmy and Castiel purchased the small breed catboy as yet another sex toy to share between them. Neither expected Dean to get out of their room after going into Heat or the sight that greeted them when they got home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before reading the fic.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Dean’s tail lashed the air and he yowled loudly as he pushed against the door. He felt on fire and he needed his owners. They could make the fire stop and his fingers tugged desperately at the soft clothes they kept him in when they weren’t mating him before they finally came off.

The little catboy shook and yowled loudly as slick leaked out of his hole. He could hear something moving in the house and yowled louder in hopes that his owners would come for him. Dean didn’t need the food they left him or anything else. He wanted relief and another flare of heat had him shaking as a needy sound escaped.

He stared around and after a little trying he managed to get the door open. Dean yowled again and started moving through the house on shaky legs. His tail lashed the air and his ears twitched as he tried to find his owners. He desperately needed to be mated.

The sound of something coming towards him had green eyes staring around in hope. It was large and came bounding around the corner sniffing the air. Excitement had the long tail wagging and the dog rushed at him. Another yowl escaped as the dog nudged him over and shoved its face against Dean’s leaking hole. Soon enough a warm tongue lapped at the sweet slick there and Dean moaned as his body trembled.

His muscles were shaking with his need to be filled as his heat kept rushing through his body. Dean shifted himself for the tongue to get deeper and when it was gone he yowled mournfully at the loss until warm weight was settling over him. The dog’s legs locked around his smaller body and it started thrusting against him.

A thick cock brushed repeatedly against his shaking body until one rough thrust had it at his hole and catching on his rim. An excited sound escaped the larger animal and sudden the dog had slammed itself inside him burying itself to the hilt. Dean’s mouth dropped open at the sudden full feeling as his small hole was stretched widely and the burn had him yowling loudly as the dog fucked him roughly.

Dean’s mouth dropped open at the thick, long dog cock working inside him and when something larger pressed against his hole he growled but the dog held him as it fucked and snarled in response. Hot breath against the bare skin of his nape had him freezing and then something was shoving inside his burning body. It swelled to the point of pain and locked them together as the dog’s cock spilled its first hot load inside of him. Dean’s little cock jerked with his release as he collapsed on the floor of the hallway panting.

After a few seconds the dog shifted and turned itself until they were ass to ass as its cock continued to fill him up. The tug of the knot on his poor fucked open hole had him whining at the pain of it but the dog didn’t seem concerned as it bred him.

It was only with a little relief that Dean’s glazed green eyes noticed two other dogs watching them. He yowled lowly as his tail twitched and a tawny ear turned slightly as they came closer to the knotted pair. Dean didn’t know what was splitting him open so widely but he recognized the feeling of being mated and lay there limply as the dog waited out its knot.

This was nothing like when his owners mated with him or when he had been bred by other catboys, large tomcat catboys whose cocks had sharp barbs, but Dean delighted in the full feeling.

When it finally slipped free the catboy lay there with seed and slick leaking out of his puffy, fucked open hole. A low sound escaped and the catboy shifted to get into a better position for further mating. His Heat wasn’t over and he needed to be bred.

Dean’s need had a low, desperate sound escaping his mouth as he yowled.

The next dog was larger and far rougher as it bit the back of his neck, legs holding tight and large cock bumping against him until it caught inside. The second dog slammed inside without hesitation and just like the first it began fucking the catboy at a rapid pace. There was no care for Dean as it used him like the wet hole he essentially was for the animal and Dean’s instincts purred at being mated like an animal. A tongue licked at his face and Dean purred when the cock bumped that spot inside him his owners had found.

Dean lay there in the hallway as the dogs knotted him roughly and filled him full of their seed until the door downstairs opened. Muffled voices barely caught his attention as the dog at his ass worked its knot inside him once more and locked them together. The little catboy was a mess as he lay there on the floor yowling lowly as warmth flooded his ass once more.

As the dog bred him footsteps got closer and closer until he heard a gasp.

“Jimmy!” Castiel shouted down the stairs as he watched his brother’s dog knotting their catboy. He stepped closer and watched how TicTac turned so he was ass to ass with Dean as the catboy yowled lowly on the floor. Judging by the mess, the ruffled fur and the dazed expression the dogs had been fucking him for hours. His brother’s feet pounded up the stairs and he turned the corner to stare at the scene. “Your dogs are knotting Dean.” his tone was far calmer as he stepped closer to look at the sight. “He must have gone into Heat or something to attract them like this.”

TicTac tried to move towards Castiel and Dean released a pained cry at the feeling of the knot pulling on him. “Stay.” Jimmy’s voice snapped out and the dog stopped as he stared at his owner with a lulling tongue. He watched how his pet stopped moving and Dean stopped making those pained sounds. “Good boy.” he pat the dog on the head and looked down at the sight. The twins watched as TicTac finished up and his knot popped free.

Dog come was leaking out of Dean’s clearly well fucked ass as the catboy lay there still yowling lowly. The tiny pink hole gaped, the rim puffy and it was more than evident the dogs had fucked Dean sloppy.

The sight of their owners didn’t stop the dogs as another one was sniffing around Dean again and nudging at the cat as it moved to mount him. The dog’s legs held onto Dean and its cock started seeking the wet hole it had fucked earlier as it made excited huffs once it found Dean’s hole again.

Jimmy moaned at the sight of the dog fucking their catboy roughly as Dean yowled and shifted himself to be bred by the animal using him. They knew Dean’s mind was far more animalistic even though catboys were an interesting combination of cat and human. All of the literature about catboys had said despite their looks and a small ability to use a few words catboys were very much animalist in both thinking and instincts.

Castiel, instead of watching and enjoying the show, stepped forward and tried to pull the dog away as it snarled at him. A whine escaped but he snapped back and pulled it away so it’s cock slipped from Dean’s sloppy hole. “Not now.” he watched the dog lower its head before he bent down to pick the little catboy up. Slowly he moved back towards their room so he could clean Dean up in the bathroom while Jimmy put his dogs out. “Did you enjoy being bred?” Castiel asked as he placed the catboy down in the tub to clean him up.

Dean stared at him with darkened green eyes and flushed cheeks as he yowled lowly. His Heat was still sending need rushing through him and he wanted his owner to mate him. “Mate?” his voice was scratchy and Castiel scrubbed over his body with sure hands. “Please?” Dean’s ears flicked and he pushed himself into Castiel’s hands.

“First let me clean you up.” Castiel scrubbed his hands over Dean’s body, keeping the water cool, and shifted him so he could see the catboy’s hole. It gaped open from where he’d taken multiple knots and was still leaking out Jimmy’s dog’s seed along with slick.

Castiel used the spray hose, holding Dean in place so the little catboy’s ass was raised, as the water rushed inside Dean’s ass. He kept a firm hold of Dean as the little catboy’s belly swelled with the excess water and after he was satisfied pull the sprayer away.

Water rushed out as Dean yowled and whined but Castiel didn’t let go. Soon enough the large swell of Dean’s small belly was gone and the catboy shuddered. He continued cleaning the little catboy before picking Dean up and drying him off.

Little needy gasps were escaping as Castiel carried Dean towards the bed and sat him down so he could strip off his own clothes. He shifted onto the bed before guiding himself between Dean’s legs and into the wet heat that seemed to swallow his cock easily. Dean purred at the feeling of being shifted into a mounting position and spread his legs wider for his owner to settle between.

Dean wanted to be bred. He _needed_ it. The fire was still curling inside of him and he yowled louder trying to hurry his owner up.

His tail, still damp from the bathtub, lashed on the sheets as Castiel started thrusting inside him. The thick cock was hitting his little bundle of nerves and his body clenched down around it as Castiel groaned at the feeling. “Already fucked open for me.” Castiel growled the words out and held onto his catboy as he continued snapping his hips forward into the tight little body. “Might have to let Jimmy’s dogs have a turn more often.”

Dean purred as his owner mated with him and his little cock jerked as he came with a yowl on his belly. “Mate. Mate.” Dean’s whole body was shaking as his owner kept thrusting until his orgasm washed over him and he filled Dean up.

It was then that Dean realized his other owner was there, “I think we should let my boys have a little fun more often.” Jimmy spoke lowly as Castiel pulled out of Dean’s limp body. “They’re good studs for him and we can’t be here constantly to keep him full. We can still occasionally breed him since mini catboys are a very desired breed but I really did enjoy seeing him under my dog.”

“I hardly think letting him be knotted on the floor is a good idea.” Castiel muttered as Jimmy rolled Dean over and pushed into the mess trying to leak out. “It’ll just hurt him in the long run and I don’t want that. Plus he is tied down on a stand when he’s actually being bred for kittens. It’s far safer on him. He’s such a small breed.”

“Breeding stand.” Jimmy responded as he began moving inside Dean’s ass. The catboy purred loudly as his other owner mated him and his Heat was calm enough that he could enjoy the way Jimmy mated with him. The powerful thrusts and the weight holding him down had loud purrs escaping. He preferred his owners mating him to the dogs and pushed his ass back into Jimmy’s thrusts as he clenched down. Dean’s fingers kneaded at the covers and his muscles shook as he was thoroughly fucked by his owner.

“He’s such a good boy. It’s only fair that we keep him full more often and that fucking machine can only work so well.” Castiel watched Jimmy thrusting, how Dean’s body shifted up on the sheets, as he relaxed next to them. The bed moved with the movements and the room was full of the wet, filthy sound of Jimmy’s cock moving through the mess inside Dean’s hole. Skin slapped against skin and a low moan escaped as Jimmy slammed inside Dean as his orgasm washed over him.

“Going to buy that stand.” Jimmy rumbled as his cock slipped free and he held out his hand for Dean’s plug. Carefully he pushed it into Dean’s puffy little hole and dragged the little catboy between them. Dean’s eyes drooped as he purred lowly between them. His body was sated for now but the twins knew he’d be yowling lowly again.

Dean’s Heats always had the poor little thing suffering for days.

* * *

After the first time catching Jimmy’s dogs using their catboy the twins ended up making several purchases. A special breeding stand that Jimmy wanted was almost immediately acquired and placed into a new room they had decided to use. Several other items were added to the room shortly after. A plush couch for watching and a camera for when they weren’t there.

Castiel didn’t often indulge in watching the dogs fucking their catboy near as much as Jimmy who had indicated interest in kennels nearby. The eldest twin, Jimmy, was more apt to come home, collect Dean and strap him down so he could relax while watching his dogs taking turns with the yowling catboy. Castiel typically liked to fuck Dean himself when he hadn’t brought someone home but once in a great while he enjoyed watching one of the dogs knotting the little catboy.

It spiced things up in between work, one-night-stands, using Dean and getting fucked by Jimmy.

But today, months after the first time they saw Dean under one of the dogs, Jimmy had dragged Castiel into the room with him. “That report will be there when you get back. Relax and enjoy a good show.” he smirked as Castiel dropped down onto the couch before staring up at him. “I’ll be right back.”

Jimmy walked from the room and when he returned he was carrying a sleepy catboy who blinked lazily, tail idly swishing, as he yawned. It was clear that Jimmy had woken Dean especially when the instant Jimmy laid him on his belly the catboy was dropping back off into sleep. “Looks like someone isn’t awake for it.” Castiel leaned back and watched Jimmy carefully strapping Dean into the breeding stand.

“Well my boys are and they need a wet hole to use.” he shrugged and stroked a hand over Dean’s head as a purr escaped the catboy. “He’ll wake up soon enough. They take knotting a bitch seriously and he isn’t going to be able to sleep through that. You know how hard they like to fuck.”

And Jimmy was right. The group came tearing into the room all excited yips and wagging tails as they zeroed in on the sleeping catboy on the breeding stand. It was a race to see which one made it there first but as always the largest seemed to win.

The dog excitedly mounted Dean, claws scraping the catboy’s sides, as he held tight. The feeling jarred Dean awake and he squirmed on the stand as his mind came aware of the warm press of heavy weight on top of him. The movement had teeth at the back of his neck and he went limp as his tail flopped over to expose himself for the long cock he could feel against his ass.

The twins watched as the dog thrust wildly until his cock caught on Dean’s slowly leaking hole before it slammed inside.

Dean’s mouth dropped open and a yowl escaped as the dog started to fuck brutally into him. Castiel could tell by the sounds Dean was making as he was fucked that Jimmy hadn’t bothered to loosen his hole and he knew it was because the dogs seemed more frantic when Dean was tighter.

The dog held tight and the twins could see its hips working hard against Dean’s ass as the catboy moved slightly against the breeding stand.

The dogs were larger than Dean, a breed more widely known as a mini catboy, and the sight of his dog slamming into the catboy had Jimmy palming himself. “I don’t get tired of it.” his voice was rough as he watched the dog finally knotting Dean. “Sometimes it’s the only entertainment I’ll bother watching and the dogs are more than happy to enjoy themselves.”

Jimmy could always tell when the dogs knotted because the yowling and purring stopped for a moment as Dean’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry. The catboy’s ears flicked and his tail twitched as the knot stretched him wide open before the dog was fucking him full of its seed.

Slowly it turned until they were ass to ass and Dean lay there limply, panting and yowling lowly, on the breeding stand. “Good boy!” Jimmy grinned as the dog’s tongue lulled out. “Stay.” he added just in case. “See this is far better than boring paperwork.”

Castiel kept his eyes on the sight and watched Dean’s fingers twitch as the catboy lay there, knotted and fucked full on the largest dog cock, while he waited the dog out.

“Mate.” Dean’s voice was rough and he was staring over at Castiel with obvious want. He purred when the knot finally slipped free and the dog walked away as seed started to leak out. There were only seconds that passed until another dog was rushing towards him, lapping at the mess, before it mounted on Jimmy’s command.

This one got inside Dean after a far smaller number of tries but he was no less rough in his fucking. It was a single-minded thrusting and the twins could see how tight he gripped Dean as he worked towards his knot. “I’ve noticed there are slight differences in their fucking.” Jimmy spoke lowly as Castiel watched Dean.

The catboy was purring now that he was completely woken up and being mated. There were a few low sounding yowls as Dean’s ass clenched around the cock moving inside him and then he was taking another knot. The hard ball stretched him open and locked in the mess as another large dog mated with him.

At the feeling of the dog turning the little catboy purred loudly as he came himself. It was nothing compared to what the dogs were leaving inside Dean but it still had Jimmy groaning at the sight.

Catboys, especially Dean’s smaller breed, were bred specifically for sex. They were very responsive and thankfully self-lubricating which made Jimmy’s new found interest even more enjoyable for him. “One left.” he sounded almost disappointed and glanced over at his twin. “You should seriously consider letting me take him to a kennel or something. There are so many more dogs and look at him! He loves being bred by them.”

Castiel glanced at the catboy and over at his brother. He arched a brow and leaned back, “Do you even fuck him anymore?”

“Of course!” Jimmy rolled his eyes as the third dog finally got his chance and started to enthusiastically tongue Dean’s ass while its tail wagged. The sensation had high noises escaping Dean and the catboy was shaking on the breeding stand. “But it’s like…watching live porn. And the way they just…use him is fucking hot.” he leaned over and pressed his lips against Castiel’s neck. “Makes me want to fuck you like that. Can I bend you over and fuck you hard while my dogs enjoy Dean?”

That comment earned a laugh as Castiel watched the last dog start violently fucking their catboy. “You’re horny all the time.” he grinned and relaxed back as Jimmy returned to watching Dean being fucked for the third time. “And of course but you only have two minutes to have the lube in here or I’m fucking you.”

Jimmy scrambled out of the room and was back in record time. Castiel had only managed to remove a few articles of clothing by the time he was back. “All of it off, Cas.” Jimmy breathed, cock aching and pressing against his pants, as Castiel removed the last of his clothing.

His own joined Castiel’s in a pile and he wasted little time bending Castiel over. There was little point in foreplay when they both were horny enough for a hard, fast and delightfully rough fuck.

As he fingered Castiel open, moving quick but making sure there was enough lube, Dean was yowling and moaning as the last dog roughly pounded him. It had Jimmy moving quicker, adding lube directly and stroking himself.

It wasn’t a thorough prep but it was enough that Castiel would enjoy the burn. Jimmy knew how much Castiel loved the mixture of pain and pleasure.

He pushed in, moaning as his cheeks flushed, while over on the bench Dean released a louder sound as the dog fucking him shoved its knot inside. The sound had him jerking forward and Castiel’s ass clenched tight around him as he kept fucking forward until his balls were pressed up against Castiel’s round ass.

“Fuck.” He breathed out in pleasure as his hands found Castiel’s hips and he started to snap his hips forward, “Forgot how good it felt to fuck you.” Jimmy’s breathing started to increase as he began pounding forward and listening to the way Castiel moaned loudly.

Jimmy always thought his brother sounded like a well trained whore and judging by the sounds he’d hear when Castiel brought someone back he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed that fact.

“You’ve spent too much time watching your dogs.” Castiel’s voice was rough but he still managed to snark back and Jimmy rolled his eyes. He dug his fingers in harder and started to piston his hips forward until the only thing Castiel could do was moan his name and beg him.

On the stand Dean was squirming as the dog knotted inside of him tried to move towards where Jimmy was fucking Castiel but the knot was firmly lodged inside Dean’s small hole.

He ignored the other animals in the room, knew if they could they would simply fuck Dean again, as he focused on Castiel. After watching Dean getting roughly used by his dogs he was more than ready for his own release.

Jimmy continued to thrust forward, burying himself balls deep on each thrust, as Castiel gripped the cushion in front of him. “Such a whore.” Jimmy groaned, “Always such a whore for a good fuck, Cas.”

“Yes.” Castiel shoved back into him, fucking himself back on Jimmy’s cock and clenching deliciously. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck.” Without much of a pause Jimmy reached under to tease the hard length of Castiel’s cock as his twin jerked, hole tightening further, as he fucked himself to his orgasm.

His breathing hitched in his throat and his cheeks flushed as his orgasm slammed into him. Jimmy’s hips jerked forward as he chased the pleasure and his hand quickly set about jerking Castiel until with a strangled moan he came.

“Love your ass.” Jimmy breathed out as he slowly eased back, softening cock slipping from Castiel’s used hole, before he watched his release start to leak back out. “Love wrecking your ass more.”

Castiel laid there coming down from the high of orgasm, “Ass.” He muttered and Jimmy only laughed. Briefly he glanced over to see that Dean was getting a very thorough rimming from TicTac as he jerked and strained against the restraints on the breeding stand.

“Dogs are still having a good time.” He grinned as he stretched and sighed at the sated feeling leaving him loose. Now he just wanted to relax on the couch and drift off to the sight of the dogs using their catboy.

“They’re always having a good time now.” Castiel muttered as he finally stood and Jimmy watched as his release trailed down the back of Castiel’s thigh. “You spoil them letting them fuck such an expensive purchase meant for _us_ to have a quick release whenever we wanted.”

Jimmy shrugged it off. The catboy _was_ purchased as, basically, another sextoy for them to have handy. He just didn’t realize there was an added bonus to such a purchase. Not only could they fuck Dean to get off, breed him and sell the kittens for a very nice profit but they could also enjoy watching the dogs fuck and knot him. He shrugged Castiel’s words off as he always did.

It was money well spent and that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything with catboys (or dogboys) in quite awhile. Thought it might be time to change that and I know there are a few people on AO3 who might enjoy this.
> 
> Hopefully someone did (and it ended with a lovely Jimstiel scene). Also I didn't give Dean an age but the prompter wanted Dean to be a very small breed of catboy (for the size difference/etc) so there is mention of him being small. For those who are not sure about catboys it's this kind of combo of a human/cat hybrid. Sometimes they're written like it's simply a human with cat characteristics and other times it is written where the catboy is still basically animal in mind/action. 
> 
> THIS prompt was for a catboy who was basically animal in mind/action hence Dean's behaviors. He doesn't know right or wrong, he's basically an animal-minded creature that Castiel/Jimmy bought because his breed of catboy are considered desirable sex toys.


End file.
